1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to conveyor apparatus having unloader mechanisms incorporated therewith.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many types of conveyor arrangements in use today have a solid or substantially solid belting on which products are carried. Such belting must be flexible so as to be wound about a series of rollers in an endless fashion. Typically, products are loaded and unloaded at ends of the belting arrangement. However, other types of conveyors are employed in the mass manufacture and packaging of products. For example, many products in the food industry today are packaged in "film-wrapped" packages. For example, snack products, jellies, and soup products are packaged in open top plastic containers with upper ends sealed with a plastic film. Prior to sealing, these containers are typically carried to a filling station, and then to testing and sealing stations before off-loading for further packaging. It is often desirable to maintain such containers in a specified array for automated handling and processing. Accordingly, it has been found expedient in some instances to provide a conveyor in which pockets are provided for receiving individual containers. Such pockets may be formed in a conveyor belt having an open grid work configuration, rather than a solid surface. Improved arrangements for unloading products from these types of conveyors have been sought.